FV407: Unleashed
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: When Voyager goes into Utopia Planetia's spaceyard, the ship's systems begin to malfunction. Meanwhile the Enterprise discovers the Equinox.


**Unleashed**

**Written / **7th & 8th November 2003

--

**The Alpha Quadrant, Utopia Planetia**

Admiral Paris was sitting at his desk with a cup of tea placed not too firmly in his hands. The door chimed, "yes enter."

An unknown crewmember strolled into the room, "Admiral sir, the Voyager main cast, I mean senior staff are ready for you sir."

"Very well," Paris sighed. He placed his cup onto the table, pulled himself of his comfortable chair. The unknown crewmember wandered out, Paris followed him. He walked down a sleek narrow corridor for a few seconds, before stepping through a different door. He appeared in a large conference room where all the Alpha Quadrant cast were sitting.

"Before we begin I would just like to apologise for the court case two months ago, it was not under our control," Paris said.

"No it's fine Admiral," Kathryn said.

Paris sighed, "now I called you all here to inform you about the status of Voyager, and of course your future in the Alpha Quadrant. Voyager will stay here at Utopia Planetia to get upgraded, when that is done some of you can try to get into it's new crew."

"How long will it take to upgrade it?" Chakotay asked.

"Approximately eleven months," Paris replied.

"Good god, what are you doing to it?" Phoebe questioned.

"That information is classified at the moment," Paris replied.

"That's what you said when you asked me to command Voyager nine years ago, and I asked what the mission was," Kathryn muttered.

Paris cleared his throat, "anyway we need to re-assign certain crewmembers to different posts, the non Starfleet officers will be a problem. Obviously if they just want to go back to their homeworld then that's a problem solved."

"I take it you're not going to do anything about the Marquis then," Harry said shyly.

"No, you are all free to go back home to your families or whatever.. but I need to know where all of you are going for the record," Paris said.

"Just the non-Starfleet crewmembers?" Kathryn questioned. Paris nodded his head in response.

Lilly raised her eyebrow, "well if it's all the same to you, I'd rather find my fleet as I kinda lost them."

"That'll be easy, they always find a way back and forth between the quadrants," Chakotay commented.

"I don't need to know for the record where you'll be going now, all of you are allowed will have a few hours to move out of Voyager. You have that time to decide what to do," Paris said. He glanced around the table, "everybody but Captain Janeway, Harry Kim, the Doctor, Sandi and Kevin can go back to Voyager if they wish."

"Yeesh that was a waste of time," Yasmin grumbled. She and the others got out of their seats, and headed out of the room.

"Firstly, the EMH," Paris said. Doctor Jones glanced in his direction. "Or Ryan Jones as you're known as now. There is an opening for chief medical officer right here at the shipyards, if you're interested."

Doctor Jones raised both eyebrows, "really? Thank you Admiral."

"A Doctor at the shipyards, you'd get all the nasty accidents doc," Kevin said.

Sandi elbowed in the ribs, "they wont get as many accidents, it's the 24th century."

"Moving on," Paris quickly said. "Lieutenant Kim, in two weeks time the Leda B will be going on it's first mission and it's Captain wants you aboard."

"Hmm Leda, why does that name sound familiar?" Harry muttered to himself.

Kathryn looked nervously at Doctor Jones, "hmm I wonder."

"Oh and Kathryn, when Voyager is finished in Utopia Planetia you can continue to be it's Captain, with an added bonus of course," Paris said.

"An added bonus, why don't I trust that comment?" Kathryn muttered.

"Well it could be more coffee," Harry commented. Kathryn's eyes lit up. "Or maybe not."

"Last but not least, Kevin and Sandi," Paris said.

"Yes sir?" Kevin said with a salute, Sandi shook her head.

"An island on Earth had constant visits from Game Cubes twenty years ago, there are still vampire activity in certain areas," Paris said.

"Oh you want us to sort that out," Sandi said.

"Exactly," Paris responded.

"Well Emma's a Slayer too, she'd love to kill vampires for a living," Kevin pointed out.

Paris furrowed his brow, "really, I will have a word with her."

"So Admiral, is there any transport from here to Earth?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes of course there is," Paris replied.

"That's good, I really want to see mum and dad," Harry said.

"Mummy's boy," Kevin mumbled.

**Meanwhile in the Jarsha Maha Galaxy**  
**The Enterprise**

James walked in to the Astrometrix Lab, he found Tom staring at the large screen with his hands rested on the station. "Nice view?" James questioned.

Tom jumped a mile, he quickly turned around, "um no, yes oh.. what are you doing here?"

"I'd ask you the same thing," James replied.

"I asked first," Tom said matter of factly.

"I was told that somebody must of fiddled with the systems here, or something," James said.

Tom nodded his head, "aah here on duty then, well I haven't seen anybody."

"Ok why are you here then?" James asked.

"Oh.. just passing some time," Tom replied.

"You can watch stars from any window," James pointed out.

"Don't spoil my excuse," Tom muttered.

"Oh I'm sorry," James said sarcastically.

Tom leaned on the console, "to tell you the truth I was missing B'Elanna, and well I thought glancing at Alpha Quadrant stars would cheer me up."

James glanced at the ground, "that's a better reason isn't it?"

"Meh, I figured you'd laugh at me or make a dumb joke," Tom replied.

"Maybe I would if it was something else, you see I understand what you're going through," James said.

Tom groaned, "how can you? Has Jessie ever left you with the kids, or just left or something, no I didn't think so."

James shook his head, "um yes she has, we were separated twice ages ago, plus she died ages ago remember."

Tom stared blankly, "oh.. oops, I er oops, wrong guy.. I usually talk to Harry about this kind of stuff."

"Makes sense but I don't look like Harry at all, you can't get us mixed up," James said.

"Don't make me seem stupider please," Tom muttered.

James walked over to one of the consoles, he keyed in some commands, "that doesn't make sense, you can't get stupider."

Tom rolled his eyes, "why must you continue to torment me, it's not like I call you gay anymore."

"It wouldn't bother me anyway, I figure that people who accuse others of being gay are gay themselves," James said.

"Ah, good thing to remember.. wait, you don't think I am.. no!" Tom exclaimed.

"I know, I know, you're married," James muttered.

"Exactly, you're mean," Tom moaned.

"I learn from the best," James said matter of factly. The station he was working at started beeping, "yep someone's definitely fiddled with this."

"What's up with it?" Tom questioned.

"According to this there is a Federation ship just nearby," James replied.

"Nah it must be on the blink," Tom said.

"Of course it is, last week it detected a coffee nebula," James said.

Tom's eyes shifted nervously, "er we did pass a coffee nebula, we narrowly avoided it."

"Why? Janeway's not aboard," James said.

Tom shrugged his shoulders, he tapped his commbadge, "Paris to Bridge, I'm sending you some co-ordinates, head to them."

_In: "Do you mind telling me where we're going?"_

"Oh Astrometrix thinks that a Federation ship is there," Tom responded.

_In: "Ugh.. it's the coffee nebula all over again, Janeway out."_

James raised his eyebrow, "are you just trying to stop us from becoming coffee addicts or something?"

"Well it might be in the genes," Tom said innocently.

**Earth:**

Kathryn and Phoebe strolled into a large cottage, with Yasmin right behind them. An elderly woman walked over to them, "Kathy, Phoebs.. I missed you both." She hugged the two of them.

Yasmin tried not to look uncomfortable, "ugh.. it wreaks of tea in here."

The woman pulled away from Kathryn and Phoebe, "do you want a cup of tea girls?"

"Coffee," they both replied quickly.

The woman shook her head, "you two and coffee, some things never change." She then spotted Yasmin standing at the doorway, "oh, who is this young lady?"

"Yes Kath, tell mum who she is," Phoebe said slyly, she walked into the kitchen.

Kathryn looked nervous, "mum this is my second daughter, Yasmin."

The woman, lets call her Gretchen shall we, gasped in shock. "Kathryn, she looks about eighteen.. how have you hidden her from me?"

Yasmin tried to keep a straight face, "wait till you see James."

"Who, what?" Gretchen stuttered.

Kathryn glared in Yasmin's direction, "I was going to tell you privately but looks like I'm telling you here."

"Who is this James, is he her father?" Gretchen asked.

Yasmin burst out laughing, "no way, but he does have kids."

Kathryn continued to glare, "mum can we talk elsewhere."

"So does Lena," Yasmin said.

"Who?" Gretchen questioned.

Kathryn took a hold of Gretchen's arm, "dining room, please." She and Gretchen left the room.

Yasmin smiled evily, "I love tormenting her." Phoebe walked in holding a tray with cups on them.

"Coffee Yassy?" Phoebe questioned.

"Please," Yasmin replied, she snatched one of the cups off the tray.

**Back on the Enterprise**  
**Astrometrix Lab**

"Hum, we're being hailed," Tom mumbled.

"By who?" James asked.

"Believe it or not but it's coming from the Federation ship's position," Tom replied.

"Ookay, this must be a trick," James said.

Tom shrugged his shoulders, he keyed in a few commands. The large screen changed to show a Federation bridge with an odd few people on it.

"I am Captain Ransom of the Starship Equinox," the guy in the chair said.

"Um Lieutenant Commander Paris of the Enterprise. I'm quite surprised to see a Federation ship in this place of all places," Tom said.

"I must admit so were we, how did you get here?" Ransom questioned.

"Several long stories, what are you doing here?" Tom asked.

James groaned, "this is starting to sound familiar."

Tom shrugged his shoulders again, "whatever."

"We're still working on that actually. We had just landed on a planet to make repairs, we got caught in a strange storm and we ended up on a different planet," Ransom replied.

"Was the storm like a weird cube in the sky?" James asked.

"Yes actually," a younger cocky guy replied.

"That wasn't a storm, that was a Game Cube," James said.

"A games console, woah," the cocky guy said.

"Ok the Game Cube idea was around before that crappy little box," James muttered.

"Try telling that to Nintendo," Tom commented.

Ransom looked confused, "so what was that Game Cube, a travelling device?"

"Kinda, when it hit you, what happened?" Tom asked.

"Well it's hard to explain really, we were like in a transport room for a while and then we were back on our ship," Ransom replied.

James rolled his eyes, "god it doesn't matter Tom, it couldn't be anything else but a Game Cube."

"So, where is your Captain?" Ransom asked.

"Oh she's on the bridge, I'll transfer communication to there," Tom replied.

**The Bridge**

"So let me get this straight, you think I could be a coffee addict like my mum so you kept the ship away from the nebula," Lena said questioningly.

"Yep," Triah replied.

"You do realise I'm nothing like my mum, right?" Lena muttered.

"Yep," Triah replied.

"Are you even listening to me?" Lena asked.

"Yep," Triah replied.

Lena groaned, "oh forget it."

"Yep," Triah said.

"I think she's stuck in a rut Lena," Jessie said.

"Yep," Triah said.

"Sure looks like it," Bryan commented.

Lena sighed, "I'll get her out of it.. oh my god there's a piece of dust on the arm of my chair!"

Triah jumped in shock, "what, where!?"

"Oh nowhere, you were stuck in a rut," Lena replied.

"Yep," Bryan said.

"Ugh," Lena groaned.

_In: "Paris to Janeway, I'm handing over a hail to you."_

"How come we missed the hail?" Lena asked.

Jessie looked nervous, "um I don't know."

"Patch it through to here then," Lena said while shaking her head.

Ransom and the others appeared on the viewscreen. Lena stood up looking confused, "ok so there really is a Federation ship?"

"Seems like it," Jessie muttered.

"I'm Captain Ransom of the Equinox," Ransom said politely.

"I'm Captain Lena, I'd say Janeway but you'd get mixed up with a different Janeway," Lena said.

"Hey you're only a kid," the cocky guy said.

Lena narrowed her eyes. Ransom quickly said, "Max, what have I told you."

"Lets get one thing straight, I'm no kid," Lena said.

"Yeah and she's our Captain, she'll probably beat anyone up who says she's a kid and not our Captain," Bryan muttered.

Max scoffed, "bring her on."

"Big mistake," Jessie said to herself.

"Max!" Ransom yelled.

"Chill, I'm joking," Max muttered.

Lena cleared her throat, "ok why don't we meet aboard this ship, just your senior staff."

"Max is going to get killed," Bryan said in a sing song voice.

"Maybe later," Lena said.

"That's a good idea um, Captain, you could maybe explain a few things to me," Ransom said.

Lena sighed, "I'm perfectly capable of commanding this bloody ship."

"Yeah, I wouldn't argue with her," Bryan said quietly.

"Bryan shut up," Jessie grumbled.

"Look Lena, I have no doubt that you can command that ship just fine, I'm just confused about how you got command in the first place. You look about twenty," Ransom said.

"Nineteen actually," Lena said.

"Did you sleep your way to the top and kill the original Captain?" Max asked.

Lena pulled a face, "eew no, for one thing my mum's still alive, she's just back home."

"Ah her mum was the Captain, that explains everything," Max muttered to himself.

"We'll beam over there in a few minutes Enterprise, quickly somebody cut us off," Ransom said. The viewscreen changed back to normal view.

**Earth**

Kathryn, Phoebe, Yasmin and Gretchen were all sitting around a large coffee table drinking from small cups.

"So Yasmin, how do you like Earth?" Gretchen asked.

"It's pretty dull actually," Yasmin replied.

"She means it's nice," Kathryn said. Phoebe glanced at Kathryn, she whispered something in her ear. Kathryn gasped, "ohno I left something on Voyager."

"What did you leave?" Yasmin asked raising her eyebrow.

"Something for mum," Kathryn quietly replied.

"Something for me?" Gretchen questioned.

Kathryn placed the cup on the table, she climbed out of her chair. "I'd better catch a shuttle and get back to Voyager."

"I'll come with, this country air is making me feel ill," Yasmin said as she stood up.

"You spent your childhood on New Earth, how is this any different?" Phoebe asked.

Yasmin shrugged, "I dunno." Kathryn shook her head, she and Yasmin headed for the door.

**Voyager, the Bridge**

Harry stepped off the turbolift with his bag, Doctor Jones was the only one in the room, he was in his command mode. "Ah Mister Kim, disembarking now?"

"Uh yes doc, what are you doing here?" Harry replied.

"The shipyard is doing a sweep across the ship in two hours, only I can stay onboard during it. I offered to look after the systems while the sweep is in use," Doctor Jones said.

"Oh ok, see you soon doc," Harry said. He went over to opps, "a shuttle is coming aboard, that's weird."

"Who is on it?" Doctor Jones asked.

"Captain Janeway and Yasmin," Harry replied. He rubbed his hand across the opps station, "well I'd better go." He stepped into the other turbolift.

Doctor Jones sighed, "Jones to Janeway."

_In: "Doctor? What are you still doing aboard?"_

"I'll explain when you get aboard. I might ask why you're coming back here, didn't you want to catch up with your mother?" Doctor Jones replied.

_In: "I forgot a few things that are in my Ready Room, Doctor. I'll see you in a few minutes, Janeway out."_

Doctor Jones nodded his head. "Computer how many people are onboard Voyager at the moment?"

_"Bugger off baldy."_

Doctor Jones looked confused, "uh I'll ask that again, how many people are onboard Voyager at the moment?"

_"Just get back to Sickbay you moron."_

Doctor Jones tapped his commbadge, "Jones to an Engineering officer, the computer is acting up."

_In: "Yes we've noticed, we're working on it now."_

Kathryn and Yasmin stepped off the turbolift, Kathryn glanced oddly at it as she did so. "Ok that was weird," she said.

"I thought it was kinda funny," Yasmin said.

"You would," Kathryn muttered.

_"Yeah she's a psycho whore."_

Yasmin glared at the turbolift, "oh screw you!"

_"No thanks chubby."_

"You know it's computers like you who give girls anorexia," Kathryn snapped.

_"Nyah nyah."_

Doctor Jones shrugged, "the computer is acting up, I have an engineering officer on it."

_"He sucks big time.. oh lookie at what I did."_

Kathryn sighed, "this could get distracting."

_In: "Sickbay to Doctor Jones."_

Doctor Jones tapped his commbadge, "yes?"

_In: "We have an injured crewman here. He was just electrocuted."_

"I am on my way," Doctor Jones said. He rushed towards the turbolift.

"Why do I get the feeling the computer did something?" Kathryn questioned.

"I dunno, you're trying to sound smart when you're not," Yasmin replied.

"You know this is a good thing you're away from your siblings, it would do you some good eventually," Kathryn muttered.

Yasmin groaned and rolled her eyes, "some bad more like."

Kathryn pulled a confused face, "some bad, that's the first I heard that."

**The Enterprise Mess Hall**

The entire Enterprise main cast were all standing around, nearby an odd few Equinox people.

"Ok the Equinox is in dire need of repair so we have to get started right away," Tom was saying.

Zare put her hand up into the air, "the ship's a puny little thing, why bother?"

"I dunno, it's like a baby Enterprise, so cute," Tom replied. Lena glanced at him looking disgusted.

"You are a seriously disturbed man aren't you?" James muttered.

Tom glanced at Lena, then at the rest of the main cast, "what? I'm not as bad as Marill."

"Yeah but she's the creator of Fifth Voyager, what's your excuse?" Triah commented.

Craig shushed, "shh, she'll hear you."

"For god's sake, she's the one writing this scene you idiot, now can we get back to the episode?" Lena snapped. Everyone nodded quickly.

Ransom cleared his throat, "now since this is my only casted crew, oh I'm sorry I mean my only senior staff, they will assist your senior staff."

"Ah no deaths via unknown crewmember curse, good plan," Kiara said.

"We're only repairing a ship," the blonde woman said, raising her eyebrow.

"For crying out loud, here," Lena grumbled. She tossed the blonde a PADD. "That's the total amount of deaths we had, read them and be scared."

The blonde's eyes widened, "somebody died while washing his face, how?"

Tom shook his head, "poor man didn't see that exposed wire, such a shame."

"Ok lets get this all done with," Lena quickly butted in. "That Max guy can work with Bryan and Triah in Astrometrix. Marla since you work in Engineering, you can team up with Tani and Faye. You lot I mentioned will start straight away on the Equinox, the rest of you report to conference."

"What for?" Tom asked raising his own eyebrow.

"Our new cook is starting lunch," Lena muttered in response. Everyone glanced over at Annika who was behind the galley.

"You can't be serious," Jessie muttered.

Lena walked over to the galley, she pushed Annika out of the way to reveal the top of a really tall guy's head. He stood up holding a cooking tray, while wearing an apron of course, "anybody want any cookies?"

Max tried to keep a straight face, "Noah? I didn't know you were the new chef."

"Why not, it saves me going back to the Equinox," Noah said. Annika pouted and walked out.

"Ok everyone chop chop," Lena said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone, excluding Tom, who was not mentioned walked out of the room.

Max wandered over to Bryan and Triah, "hi I'm Max Burke, don't worry about that rank crap, just call me Max."

"Triah Anderson," Triah said.

"Bryan," Bryan muttered.

Max smiled cheekily, "do you have an embarrassing surname Bryan?"

"No, it's Torres-Paris if you must know," Bryan grumbled.

"Torres, really?" Max said.

"You know a Torres I take it," Triah said questioningly.

"I used to back at the Academy," Max replied.

"B'Elanna maybe?" Triah suggested.

Max grinned, "yes that's her we used to date. So how are you related to her Bryan?"

Bryan felt rather sick to the stomach, "you used to date my mum, god she has no taste."

Max's eyes widened, he glanced at Triah. "That's a long story," Triah muttered.

**Voyager****'s**** Bridge**

Yasmin walked over to Kathryn who was sitting on her chair, fiddling with the computer next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Running my own diagnostic on the computer," Kathryn snapped in response.

"Is this cos the replicator called you a coffee slag and refused to give you a cup?" Yasmin asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Kathryn ignored her, "it'll take a couple more minutes."

"Doing a computer diagnostic with the actual computer, good idea," Yasmin said sarcastically.

**Meanwhile**

An innocent unknown crewmember was innocently walking down a corridor, ok you already have an idea what is going to happen don't you? I'll start again.

A crewmember named Suzie was strolling down a corridor whistling yet another Westlife cover. She passed a really large man as she turned in to go into the turbolift, still whistling that damn cover. "Deck 11," she said politely, then she continued to whistle.

_"God damn it, I hate that song."_

"Huh?" Suzie muttered, sounding confused.

_"Yeah you going bye bye."_

Suzie's eyes widened in panic, she attempted to leave the turbolift but the doors closed too quickly. The large guy turned back around to see what was going on, he shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way. A huge crashing sound startled him. "Oh god, computer what just happened?"

_"Suzie wanted to go to Deck 16, too bad there isn't one hehe."_

The guy tapped his commbadge, "um what's my name again? Oh yeah Insername'ere to Bridge?"

_In: "Janeway here."_

_In: "Insert name here, cool name."_

_In: "Yasmin be quiet. What is it Ensign?"_

"The computer decided to send Suzie Whatsername to Deck 16," Insername'ere replied.

_In: "Hehe."_

_In: "Wait there isn't a Deck 16."_

"Um yes ma'am, that's right," Insername'ere stuttered.

_In: "This is getting worse, tell all personnel to report to the bridge, we have to stick together."_

"Yes ma'am," Insername'ere said nervously.

**Sickbay**

Doctor Jones made his way through the main doors, "how is the situation?"

"Very very bad," Ensign Dumarse replied.

Doctor Jones sighed, "how bad?"

"That guy is dead now," Dumarse muttered.

"Have you tried to revive him?" Doctor Jones asked. Dumarse shook his head. "Fine I'll do it." The wall panel beside him exploded, a small fire started there as a result. "Dumarse, get something to put that out!"

Dumarse put his hands on his hips, "who are you calling a dumb arse?"

"You.. your name is Dumarse!" Doctor Jones yelled, he started flickering. "Ohno, the blast hit my mobile emitter. Computer transfer EMH to the Sickbay system."

_"Gladly."_

Doctor Jones took off his mobile emitter, his program flickered one more time, "ohno."

Dumarse ran over to the fire with a bucket of water, "will this do Jones?"

Doctor Jones smiled, "yes that'll do."

Dumarse threw the bucket of water over the fire. Of course throwing water on electrical stuff is never a good idea, yes you guessed it there was a bigger explosion. Poor Dumarse was no more.

"No wait I'm still alive!" Dumarse yelled from the ground.

_"Life support failure in Sickbay."_

"Oh crap!" Dumarse groaned. After a few seconds of gasping for air, he finally died.

_"Now who's alive mwahahahaha. Now Doc, having fun?"_

Doctor Jones smiled evily, "yes I am, put life support back on, there's more fun to be had."

**The Bridge**

"The ship's systems are slowly being eaten, so it looks," Kathryn said. Yasmin looked over her shoulder, but she didn't get too close obviously to avoid the coffee smell. "I don't know what it is exactly, but the places it is affecting there are small signs of life."

"So they're eating the wires and stuff?" Yasmin questioned.

"Yes and no, they're eating away at other things too. I don't understand how the computer is affected like this," Kathryn replied.

"Maybe the little lifeform thingies want to kill everyone," Yasmin suggested.

"I highly doubt it, a lifeform that size shouldn't have enough intelligence to do that," Kathryn said.

"Hey if Tom can do it then these guys can. His brains probably the size of a little pea," Yasmin commented.

"Tom hasn't tried to kill the crew using the computer systems," Kathryn pointed out.

"No but he can reprogram the computer to tell you to f off when you order a coffee," Yasmin said.

Kathryn turned slightly red, "he's the one who kept doing that? Everytime I blamed James for it."

"Great, extra unnecessary time in your presence.. I'm sure he was thrilled," Yasmin muttered sarcastically.

Kathryn turned redder, "Yasmin you're turning more like him everyday, please stop it."

"Well why not, I am his clone," Yasmin said.

"Yes the female version of him, there should be a difference other than that, oh forget it," Kathryn grumbled.

Yasmin grinned, "so do you want me to check these things out, I could step on them or something?"

"If you want but be careful, please," Kathryn replied.

"Oh I will, I'll get one of those rifles," Yasmin said, her eyes widened in a mischievous way. She rushed into the turbolift before Kathryn could get another word in.

**Sickbay**

Life support was obviously back online as there were several crewmembers lying on biobeds looking injured but still alive.

Doctor Jones walked over to one of them holding a hypospray, "so Crewman, what can I do for you?"

"Well the bit of metal stuck in my arm hurts a little," the crewmember said while rolling his eyes.

Doctor Jones pulled the metal out of his arm, he screamed in agony, blood dribbled down his arm. "How about now?"

"Now now my arm hurts a lot!" the crewmember screamed.

"Ok next patient," Doctor Jones muttered. He moved over to the next biobed where a girl was lying. "Now what is your problem?"

"A console blew up in my face, ow.. I think my brain's damaged," the girl stuttered.

"Hmm brain damage," Doctor Jones thought to himself. He quickly scanned her, "aah a blood clot, your death should be quick and just as painful as a headache."

"Oh thank god," the girl sighed in relief.

"I'll see to that," Doctor Jones said, he started slapping her like a madman. Eventually she passed out. He then moved onto the next patient, "hmm can someone tell me something, is a damaged pair of lungs a fatal condition." The guy went limp. "Obviously so, next!"

**Meanwhile on Deck Seven**

Yasmin was busy scanning around with a tricorder while walking down the corridor. She stopped by a wall panel and knelt down. She placed the tricorder in her pocket, she then attempted to pull the panel door off. The door eventually was pulled off, something large and black flew at her, she quickly ducked just in time.

"Holy crap, what was that," Yasmin muttered. A scuttling noise creeped above her, slowly she looked up at the ceiling, her eyes widening as she did. Whatever the thing above her was it was black, a foot or two wide, and with eight thick black legs. She quickly backed into the wall.

More scuttling was heard from inside the panel, three more of the creatures climbed out of it. Yasmin quickly tapped her commbadge with a shaking hand, "Janeway respond."

_In: "Yes what is it?"_

"Our so called small lifesigns are kinda big," Yasmin stuttered.

_In: "Big, how big?"_

"Too big to have that many legs," Yasmin replied. The original creature crawled over to it's friends.

_In: "Put a forcefield around them if you can and get out of there."_

"Ok, computer forcefield around that panel," Yasmin ordered.

_"Oh come on, they wouldn't eat you.. you're too yucky to them."_

"Just do it!" Yasmin yelled.

_"Aaaw are you afraid of spiders?"_

"I think anybody would be scared of ones that big," Yasmin said as she pulled herself to her feet.

_"Not me, I think they're cute."_

Yasmin looked disgusted, "ugh." She slowly moved back the way she came while keeping her back up against the wall. One of the creatures jumped at her, of course she ran as fast as she could.

**The Bridge**

"Yasmin are you still there?" Kathryn asked, she sighed and tapped her commbadge. "Screw it I'm going down there."

_In: "Sickbay to Janeway."_

"Yes Doctor," Kathryn responded.

_In: "We have an emergency in Sickbay, you'd better come right away."_

"What kind of emergency, I have to get to Yasmin," Kathryn questioned.

_In: "It's about her, she's here."_

"Oh right I'm on my way," Kathryn said, she rushed into the turbolift. Not long later panels opened up on their own, in a matter of seconds the room was infested with the creatures.

**Sickbay**

Kathryn rushed through the main doors, "doc what is.. oh my god!" She glanced in horror at all the crewmembers on the biobeds.

Doctor Jones stepped closer to her, "I know it's a crying shame, everyone on the ship will be like this eventually."

"Doctor?" Kathryn said uneasily.

He smiled, "don't worry Kathryn, I'll make it fast."

"The computer's got to you," Kathryn quickly said.

"Got to me? It's freed me, I'm no longer your little slave," Doctor Jones sneered.

"Computer listen to me, you're being controlled by some creatures," Kathryn said.

_"Controlled, ha! Whenever the artificial lifeforms show a glimmer of individuality, it's always control or alien influence."_

"Your time is up, it's our time," Doctor Jones said.

Kathryn backed towards the door, she pulled out a small phaser, "you can be injured or killed just like us, we're no different." She fired the phaser at a different panel, Doctor Jones disappeared as a result. She glanced at all the dead crewmembers before rushing out of the room.

Doctor Jones reappeared, "ooh felt a little faint there, hey where did she go?"

**Not that far away**

Yasmin pulled out a rifle from the weapons locker, she quickly activated it. Kathryn ran up to her breathing heavily, "Yasmin are you alright?"

"Hell no, really big spiders eugh," Yasmin replied, she was still shaking slightly.

"How big are we talking about?" Kathryn asked.

"About oh I dunno, that size," Yasmin stuttered as she pointed behind Kathryn. She turned around and saw one of the creatures crawling down the wall. Yasmin quickly fired the rifle at it, it vaporised in an instant.

"Yasmin! They could be sentient!" Kathryn yelled.

Yasmin shook her head, "hey they're trying to kill us, they could be demons and well demons do get killed all the time."

The lights went off, the only glimmer of light came from Yasmin's phaser rifle. "Oh great now it's dark," Kathryn muttered.

"How are we suppose to see the things, they could touch us," Yasmin muttered.

"I don't understand Yasmin, you lived on New Earth before Voyager, I thought you'd be used to bugs," Kathryn said.

"No, they were always eaten by Mr Goful," Yasmin said.

Kathryn stared blankly, not that you could see that, "who?"

Yasmin groaned, "duh the monkey."

Kathryn glanced around nervously, "shh do you hear that?"

Yasmin looked around too, the scuttling sound was getting a lot louder like there were loads of the creatures. "Oh god, I hate this ship."

"Don't panic, they seem like ordinary spiders.. we could still win this," Kathryn said.

"Ordinary? They're bigger than Mr Goful!" Yasmin said in disbelief.

Kathryn groaned, "don't you see, it doesn't matter how big they are."

"No I don't see, the lights are out remember," Yasmin muttered.

Kathryn took a hold of Yasmin's arm, she jumped a mile and fired the rifle at the same time. "Calm down it's only me."

"Don't do that ever!" Yasmin yelled.

"Sorry, just keep a hold of me ok," Kathryn softly said.

**Environmental control**

Yasmin paced back and forth shaking even more than before, "hurry up with whatever you're doing, please."

Kathryn shook her head, "be patient, I have to make sure I have the right stuff.. the computer is against us remember."

"How do you know the 'right stuff' will work anyway, the computer will stop us right?" Yasmin said.

"No, once I've put it into the system it wont notice anything different," Kathryn replied.

"What are you putting in that thing?" Yasmin asked.

Kathryn smiled deviously, "bug spray."

Yasmin stared blankly, "you've got to be kidding."

"Nope, lots and lots of bug spray. I'd hold your nose if I were you," Kathryn said.

"But I thought you were against killing them," Yasmin said.

"It wont, it'll only knock ones that size out, that's my theory anyway," Kathryn said.

"I'm not cleaning that mess up, no way," Yasmin grumbled.

Kathryn smiled again, "that's the stuff, here we go."

_"Here we go, here we go!"_ Some mild rocky music started playing, "_here we go, I'm your sugar-coated doll and you're my Romeo, here we go!"_

Yasmin's eyes widened, "oh god that computer cannot sing that song."

_"I bet you can't either b__it__ch."_

"Stupid computer," Yasmin grumbled.

_"How about a new song by the same artist okeydokey. Oh all up in smoke, all up in smoke, up in smoke, all up in smoke!"_

Yasmin and Kathryn started coughing as smoke filled the room. "Where is that coming from?" Yasmin coughed.

"Don't you worry about that, I can shut it off from here no problem," Kathryn replied, coughing slightly.

_"Damn you coffee lover, I bet you'd sleep with it if you could.. oh that reminds me." _Some more rocky music came on, _"I really don't care, I really don't mind, it's just a bad coffee daaaaaaay!"_

Yasmin looked like she was going to cry, "god damn it, leave those songs to my sister and brother."

Kathryn's eyes widened, "they sing a song about coffee? That's my girl and boy."

Yasmin rolled her eyes, "mum focus!" The smoke was more or less all clear now but there was a horrible smell taking over. "Eeew, is that the spray?"

Kathryn nodded her head, "don't worry, once it's done it's job it'll slowly escape and.."

_"I release the pain, I feel the gravity.. and I scream hey yeah, hey yeah! But my mind can't eat when my soul can't sleep. Wont you feed my swollen appetite. And I scream hey yeah, hey yeah!"_

"Why do I get the feeling I'll be seeing a psychiatrist very soon?" Kathryn asked. Yasmin shrugged her shoulders. "I can try and contact Utopia, you distract the computer with something."

Yasmin rolled her eyes, "great just great." She tried to think but the computer was still singing Scream. "Hey are you watching us, oh so what."

_"Oh I know that one." _The music changed again, _"don't you know that? Some people are born to shut up and sit behind a desk, yeah!"_

Kathryn smiled at Yasmin, she turned back to the console, "good girl."

"Some people are born to be safe and cannot take a risk," Yasmin sang along drearily.

_"Handcuff up your boss yeah and be rough, he might like it like it."_

Yasmin looked disgusted, "eew.. I mean, he'll get a rise, you'll get a raise."

_"Don't tell his wife about it. Ooh it's your duty duty, to shake that booty booty!" _Yasmin put her hands over her ears since the computer sounded terrible at the song. It continued to sing anyway.

**Ten minutes later**

Kathryn and Yasmin were inside a shuttlecraft. "Janeway to Utopia Planetia, how is the Voyager repairs going?"

_In: "Faster thanks to your assistance Captain, unfortunately we had to remove the creatures before any spider phobic crewmembers boarded."_

Yasmin shuddered, "you don't have to be spider phobic to be creeped out."

Kathryn smiled, "it's ok, we're going back home now."

"I'd rather be on that planet than that ship," Yasmin muttered.

"Well the trip helped after all then, lets go," Kathryn said.

**Enterprise, Astrometrix Lab**

Triah and Bryan were standing nearby each other while working at the stations, Max was nowhere in sight. Jessie walked through the main doors, Tom followed her.

"Tom I told you, I am not the kind of person who would give out that kind of information. You're thinking of Danny," Jessie was saying.

"I was just pulling your leg Jess," Tom said laughing slightly.

Triah and Bryan turned around to look their way. "Tom we've found something you're not going to like," Triah said.

Tom's face turned serious, "oh what is it?"

"Well Bryan found a room on the Equinox filled with radiation, we've spent the last few hours waiting for it to be cleared but it's still there," Triah replied.

"Maybe the source is still leaking radiation," Tom said.

"Oh it is, but not that way that you think," Bryan said. He turned back around, Triah, Tom and Jessie gathered around him. "A device in that science lab has been set up to give out radiation, it's not a leak at all."

"Why would somebody on the Equinox do that?" Jessie asked.

"God knows," Bryan muttered in response.

"Oh I have an idea, maybe they're hiding something from us," Triah said.

"Or maybe they're hiding something in there," Bryan muttered.

Triah shook her head, "I just said that, I came up with it first."

"I bet you wont say that if it's wrong," Bryan said.

"What could they possibly want to hide from us?" Tom questioned. The others glanced at each other, neither of them had the answer to that question.

**THE END**


End file.
